Tripped! In A Different Way
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: The Louds' road trip doesn't go very well because Lily is in trouble and Leni switches bodies with Mallow.
1. Chapter 1

The Loud kids were in their parents' bedroom. Their parents were in their bathroom, fighting.

Lola: How long have they been in there?

Lori: It's been literally an hour!

Leni: Only an hour? It feels like it's been way longer than 60 seconds.

Lincoln: I wish I knew what they were fighting about.

Lynn Jr.: Weren't you listening? Dad suggested we let Anthony come with us, and then Mom said "Lynn, can I talk to you for a second." and then Leni thought she was talking to me.

Lincoln: I know. But that conversation couldn't possibly go on for this long. The obvious answer to if Anthony should come is a big fat "NO!"

Leni: Vanzilla's really big. I'm sure we could find a spot for him somewhere.

Lincoln: That's not what I…I'm not gonna say anything. I don't want a fight to start out here too. But just to be sure, who agrees with me that Anthony shouldn't come?

Everyone else but Leni and Lily raised their hands.

Lincoln: That's what I thought.

The boom operator came out of the bathroom.

Boom Operator: I can only boom operate for so long!

He went over to Lincoln.

Boom Operator: Oln, you've gotta do something to get them to stop fighting so I can go home.

Lincoln: No can do. The best way for feuds to stop is to just let the people having them handle it on their own. I learned that the hard way. And stop calling me Oln.

Boom Operator: I will if you get the fight to stop.

Lincoln walked over to the bathroom and his sisters encouraged him not to.

Lincoln: Sorry ladies, but it has to be done.

Lincoln knocked on the bathroom door.

Lincoln: Mom, Dad, can whatever it is your fighting about wait? We all wanna finish counting the money.

Rita and Lynn Sr. talked about it for a moment and then came out of the bathroom.

Lynn Sr.: Alright, where were we?

Leni: We were seeing if we've made enough money.

Rita: Yes. We were seeing if there's enough money for the 13 of us. Just the 13 of us and no one else.

Rita gave Lynn Sr. an angry look.

Lynn Sr.: …..Anyway…

Almost Everybody in the room: 199,680, 199,681, 199,682, 199,683!

Lynn Sr.: There it is, gang! Thanks to the success of our show, we've got 199,683 Pokéroonies in the savings jug! And you know what that means?

The Loud Family formed a conga line.

The Loud Family: _A vacation is what we're going on! A vacation is what we're going on! A vacation is what we're going on!_

The Louds conga lined outside, where Lillie walked up to them.

Lillie: Hey, Louds. Why are you all in a conga line (whispering: I ask, despite the fact I already know the answer.)?

Rita: …..Oh. We forgot Lillie.

Lynn Sr.: Well, you see, we just found out we have enough money for a vacation, and…

Lillie: Stop right there. I know what you're all thinking. "She's not a part of our family, but she's living with us, so it's pretty rude to not let her come on the trip."

Leni: I wasn't thinking that. I was thinking about belts.

Lillie: But it's okay. You can go without me. It's a Loud family vacation, not a mostly Loud, but one Staffenhagen vacation. I don't wanna ruin anybody's fun.

Lynn Sr.: Are you sure you don't wanna come? You won't ruin anybody's fun.

Lincoln: Yes she will. She's Anthony in girl form.

Lillie: Actually, that's Karli. But I see what you mean.

Lynn Sr.: Lillie, don't let Lincoln…

Rita: Honey, we only have enough money for 13 people. Remember?!

Lynn Sr.: Right, right. Come on, gang. Let's go pack.

Most of them: Yay! Packing!

Everybody went inside and continued singing.

Lincoln: I just realized something.

Luan: What?

Lincoln: Crazy Lillie is gonna be here all by herself. We can't let that happen.

Luan: Don't worry. I can fix this.

Luan went over to Lillie.

Luan: Hey Crazy Lillie, can I…?

Lillie: I'm not gonna be staying here while you guys are away, I'm gonna be at Anthony's. You don't have to electrify me.

Luan: Shh! Shh! That's a secret. Remember?

Leni: What's a secret?

Luan: Aah! Uhhm…where Crazy Lillie is gonna be staying while we're away.

Leni: Okay. I won't tell anybody.

Leni walked away.

Luan: And I wasn't gonna you-know-what. I was gonna ask you politely.

Lillie: Well, it didn't seem that way. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa and Lily went into their room with their lists of what they need to pack.

Lisa: Why did they give me a list of what to pack? I'm smart enough to build a device that can hypnotize Plusle and Minun by manipulating magnetic waves, I know what I need to bring on a vacation.

Lisa started doing an experiment. Lily set up her easel, got her paint, brushes, and other art-related stuff. Everything Lily says in this scene is in baby talk, I'm just translating it.

Lisa: ….You really should make your art using a different medium being that Mother and Father have made it clear they don't allow you to use paint.

Lily: Call them Mommy and Daddy like a normal person.

Lisa: Don't you remember what they said about using paint?

 **FLASHBACK**

Lily was standing in front of a training potty, refusing to use it.

Lynn Sr.: Why won't you at least try it, Lily?

Lily: Poo Poo!

Rita: Fine then. If you wanna stay a baby, then we're gonna treat you like one.

Lily: Gooed.

Rita: What's a way we can treat her like a baby that she wouldn't like?

Lynn Sr.: …..Ummm…..Ooh, I know. Lily, until you use the potty, you're not allowed to use paint.

Lily didn't like the sound of that.

Lily: Poo Poo?

Rita: You heard him. Until you decide to be a big girl, you can only draw with crayons….like a baby.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Lisa: What painting could possibly be so important that it's worth disobeying our parental units? Also, father said we have to pack.

Lily: I know. I just wanna paint something real quick first. And you're not packing either.

Lisa: What I'm doing is too important. Packing can wait.

Lily: What are you doing?

Lisa: That is of no concern to you. However, I can guarantee that it is more important than whatever you're painting because art is always pointless.

Lily: *gasp* What do you mean?!

Lisa: Art doesn't do anything to benefit the world in any way, unlike science.

Lily: That is so not true. It…..umm…people like looking at art, and I like making it. How can you say something that makes people happy isn't good?

Lisa: Because simply being happy isn't nearly as important as making scientific advancements.

Lily: What does that have to do with it? I didn't say…

Lisa: I am right and you are wrong. Now put away your art rubbish and get packing.

Lily: …I'm not sure I wanna go if you're gonna be there.

Lisa: That is very uncalled for. You shouldn't be saying that solely because of one little quarrel we have.

Lily: ….You're right. I'm sorry I got mad at you.

Lisa: I apologize for having negative feelings towards your opinion.

Lily held her arms out.

Lisa: ….Very well.

Lisa and Lily hugged then went back to what they were doing.

Lisa: Looks like I won't have to use the plastic replica of you I made so you get left here alone without anyone realizing it.

Lisa and Lily heard a knocking.

Whatshername: Can I come in?

Lisa and Lily thought it was weird that Whatshername was outside their window.

Lisa: You're one of Anthony Staffenhagen's companions, correct?

Whatshername: Uh-huh.

Lisa: In that case, no, you may not come in. Why are you here anyway?

Whatshername: I wanted to climb up your house to see if I can, and then you and the baby's conversation was interesting.

Lisa: How were you able to understand what my younger sibling was saying?

Whatshername: 'Cause I take translation pills.

Lisa didn't like hearing Whatshername say that.

Whatshername: What? Are you jelly of the guy who invented them because YOU didn't?

Lisa: Yes, thinking of him does cause me to feel jealousy.

Whatshername: You know, when you talk like that, all it does is make you sound like you're trying to show off about how smart you are. But I kinda know how you feel.

Lisa: How so?

Whatshername: I'm jealous of him too because he's in Super Smash Bros. and I'm not.

She's talking about Purple Villager.

Whatshername: Say, would it be possible for you to…?

Lisa: Develop a cure for the burning urination caused by Translation Pills, as well as a translation pill that does not have that side effect? Those objectives are on my schedule.

Whatshername: ….That's…not what I was gonna say, but cool. You seem busy, so I'll ask if you can find a way to get me in Smash some other time.

Whatshername went down a little.

Whatshername: Oh, before I go, you should know. Art beat science in the Art vs. Science Splatfest.

Whatshername went down to the ground.

Whatshername: Is it wrong that I couldn't remember who won it and I had to look it up on my phone? …..No.

She almost knocked on the door.

Whatshername: Wait. How am I gonna do this?

Whatshername had to think about if for a few moments.

Whatshername: Yeah, that'll work, I guess.

Whatshername knocked on the front door and Rita answered.

Whatshername: Ma'am, I'm a police officer…sort of…and I've been told that one of your daughters is doing something she shouldn't.

Rita: One of my daughters is doing something illegal?!

Whatshername: No, no, nothing illegal. Just something you said she's not allowed to do.

Rita: Oh. Well, that's a relief. But how do you know this? Shouldn't you be focusing on actual crimes?

Whatshername: I'm a cop. Are you a cop?

Rita: No, I'm a dentist.

Whatshername: Then why are you judging how we do things?

Rita: Because being a cop doesn't mean you can…

Lincoln: Whatshername? What are you doing here?

Rita: Do you know her, Lincoln? I'm honestly not sure because it sounds like you don't know her name.

Lincoln: She's a friend of Anthony's. She calls herself Whatshername because she doesn't want anybody to know what her real name is.

Rita: And she's a police officer?

Lincoln: A police officer? No.

Whatshername: I'm a police officer in training. Okay? I go to the Police Academy.

Lincoln: But that doesn't mean…

Whatshername ran away.

Lincoln: Huh. Apparently she's out of her mind. With the secret name thing, I'm not too surprised.

Rita: She said one of your sisters was doing something bad. I'm convinced she was just saying that, but just in case, will you check on them with me?

Lincoln: Sure.

Lincoln and Rita went upstairs.

Rita: I'll start on Lori and Leni's room, you start on Lisa and Lily's.

Lincoln went into Lily's room and saw her painting.

Lincoln: *gasp* Lily! Mom and Dad said no painting. Quick, hide that before somebody sees it.

Lily: *baby language*

Lincoln: Finish it after your punishment's over, if it ever is.

Lily finished her painting really, really fast.

Lily: Done.

Lincoln: Aw! It's all of us in Vanzilla driving to…Oh. Anthony and Crazy Lillie are there too. Good painting, but bad choice of subject. Now put it away. I think I hear Mom coming.

Lily hid her painting under her crib. Lincoln left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**At The Mall**

Anthony and Mallow were at their sibling haters thing. Mallow was on the phone.

Mallow: But Dad, I don't live here! I'm just staying here until I'm done with this stupid thing Lana's making me do.

Lana: That "stupid thing" doesn't end until she stops hating Cliff. So yes, she lives here.

Mallow: You are a big fat binkleberry and I wish you weren't my father!

Mallow angrily threw her phone on the floor.

Lana: What are you angry about for no good reason now, Mallow?

Mallow: My stupid dad and my stupider brother are coming to Kalos to visit me.

Lana: Oh-no! Spending time with your family! That sounds so unbearable! Seriously, what is the matter with you?

Anthony: Maybe she has FROG.

Lana: FROG?

Anthony: Frequently Raging of Garbage. It is a completely real disease that I knew about before just now. I swear. It causes you to get ridiculously way too mad about things that probably shouldn't get you mad at all. I used to have it really badly.

Mallow: I don't have any disease! My anger is more than justified!

Lana: If by "more than," you mean "not the slightest bit."

Anthony: Of course, Mallow. I never said FROG is the only thing that makes people angry, because it isn't.

Mallow: I don't care about a word you're saying. Somebody give me an idea how to get out of this.

Lana: No way.

Therapists: SIT DOWN!

Anthony: I've got an idea. Switch bodies with someone and make them spend time with your family for you.

Mallow: Ooh, that's good. Stick 'em on some sucker. I love it!

Lana facepalmed.

Lana: Mallow, why do you say that in a way that makes it sound like everyone hates Cliff and your Dad the same way you do? Why am I even talking? She's not listening to me.

Mallow: Anyone you suggest I switch with? Give me someone I can easily convince to do it.

Anthony: Already got one. You know that MTV show The Loud House?

Mallow: You mean the awful one?

Anthony: Yes, the awful one. The people on it are the relatives I'm here in this help session for, I should mention that. The 2nd oldest daughter is really dumb and easy to talk into doing things for people. You should switch bodies with her.

Mallow: Sounds good.

Mallow looked at a clock on the wall.

Mallow: And this stupid thing is over for today, so I'm free to go look around the mall to see if any of the stores HAPPEN to sell something that can switch people's bodies.

Mallow picked up her phone.

Mallow: And a new phone.

Anthony: Did your phone break?

Mallow: Of course my phone break, I mean broke. I angrily threw it on the floor. Fragile things break when you throw them that hard. How did you not know that? What do you think this is, a cartoon?

Mallow left.

Anthony: I'm telling you, FROG.

Male Therapist: You had a good idea there, but that was the worst possible execution.

Female Therapist: There were hundreds of other ways you could've done that.

Anthony: Huh?

Male Therapist: Telling her to switch bodies with your sister so that she'll spend a day with a family that'll drive her crazy and hers won't seem so bad anymore.

Lana: What I'm about to say is really dark, but I think it's still a good plan. Because at least this way, Mallow's family will get to see who they think is her be nice for once. That's part of why you did this, right?

Anthony: Neither of those things is what I was going for. I just wanna see Mallow and Leni switch bodies.

 **Later That Night**

Mallow went to the Loud house. All the Louds were asleep now. She snuck into Lori and Leni's room and took Leni outside.

Mallow woke Leni up. Then she looked at the internet on her new phone to see what Leni's name was.

Mallow: Alright, Lee-nye, my dumb family is coming tomorrow, so you're gonna switch bodies with me.

Leni: Okay, person I don't know who took me out of my house while I was sleeping. That sounds like fun. How are we gonna do that?

Mallow: I don't know. I was hoping you did.

Leni tried to think of a way to do it, but could not succeed in doing so.

Mallow: The website for your show says this Lisa person is a genius. Does she have something that we can use for this?

Leni: Hhhm…Ooh. I just remembered something. I'll be right back.

Leni went back inside. When she came back out, she had something she got from Luna and Luan's room.

Leni: My sister made one of these but then it broke. Another one of my sisters used the directions to make another one because she liked it. I let her go in my…

Mallow: I don't care about any of that! Just give it to me!

Mallow took the body switching device out of Leni's hands and used it to switch their bodies. Leni is now in Mallow's body and has Mallow's voice. Mallow is now in Leni's body and has Leni's voice.

Mallow: Very good. Hey, I just realized you have four fingers on each hand.

Mallow went back inside and locked the door after switching phone cases with Leni. Leni tried to get into the house, but couldn't.

Leni: Person I don't know who took me out of my house while I was sleeping, can you let me in?

Mallow (from Leni's bedroom window): My name is Mallow and not a chance.

Leni: But I need to get my glasses.

Mallow: Glasses?

Mallow looked at her phone and looked at a picture of Leni.

Mallow: You mean these sunglasses you wear on your head despite how stupid it looks?

Leni: Yes, those.

Mallow: Why do you NEED them?

Leni: Because all people who wear glasses need to wear them.

Mallow: That's not true!

Leni: But…

Mallow: GO AWAY!

Mallow threw a pillow at Leni.

Leni: Where should I go?

Mallow: I wrote the address on the pillow. Hopefully you're able to find it. I mean that in more than one way.

Mallow shut the window. Lori was awake now.

Lori: What's all this yelling about?

Mallow: Nothing. There's just an annoying buttface outside.

Lori: …..Did you just say…"annoying buttface?"

Mallow: Yeah, so? I can say what I want.

Lori: It REALLY doesn't seem like something you would say.

Mallow: Well, it is. Or at least NOW it is.

Mallow went to bed.

Lori: Leni must've gotten literally no sleep tonight if she's THIS cranky.

Mallow: So that's how that name's pronounced.

Mallow realized she shouldn't have said that and was worried that Lori would be more suspicious now. Lori didn't react to it at all.

Mallow (thinking): Why would she question the way I'm talking, but not me not knowing how to pronounce…I just answered my own question.


	4. Chapter 4

Lola: Finally! We're done loading Vanzilla. That took way longer than I thought it would.

Lori: We would've gotten done faster if Leni had actually helped instead of just sitting on the couch.

Mallow came outside, annoyed about how Lori was complaining about her.

Lori: Why were you watching the Cooking Channel anyway?

Lynn Sr.: Now, now, now. Let's not discourage Leni's sudden, newfound interest.

Mallow: It is not a newfound interest at all.

Lori: You have never once…

Lynn Jr.: Can we stop this strange conversation and hit the road?

Lynn Sr.: Yes! But let's all pee first.

Everyone except Mallow went inside.

Almost Everyone: _A vacation is what we're going on! A vacation is what we're going on! A vacation is what we're going on!_

Mallow: Yeah, 'cause that won't get annoying.

Mallow went inside and went back to watching TV. Lillie showed up and was angry.

Mallow (thinking): I still don't get why she's here.

Lillie: I know it's you, Mallow.

Mallow: What? How did you know? I mean, I'm not Mallow. Who's Mallow?

Lillie: …I like what happens to you later today.

Lillie walked away.

 **Later**

After everyone was done in the bathroom, Lily asked them to all sit on the couch. She pushed her painting (covered with a sheet) in front of them.

Lincoln: Lily! What do you think you're doing?! I really wouldn't do that if I were you.

Lily: Ta-da!

Lily pulled off the sheet. Everyone reacted to the painting. Lincoln faked his reaction so no one would know he already saw it.

Lincoln: That is such a great painting. It is so cute. Wait. Is that Anthony and Crazy Lillie? That makes me so mad.

Rita: Lily Vivian Loud! Your father and I said no painting. You're grounded. You don't get to come on the vacation.

Almost everyone: *gasp*

Lynn Sr.: She can't go on the vacation? Don't you think that's too much?

Rita: No. She went behind our backs and disobeyed us.

Lynn Sr.: But she's just a baby.

Rita: No, she isn't. Despite what she may think, 3-year-olds are not babies.

Rita looked over at Lillie.

Rita: Can you babysit, I mean, watch Lily?

Lillie: I was gonna go to Anthony's house, but sure.

Rita: Good. Everybody but Lily and Lillie, in the…

Lillie: Wait. Isn't there something you wanna ask Lincoln?

Rita: Oh, right. There is.

Rita pointed at Lily's painting.

Rita: Lincoln, did you know about this?

Lincoln: What? Why?

Rita: Because your reaction to it sounded completely fake.

Lincoln: …..Yes, I knew about it.

Rita: So why didn't you tell me?

Lincoln: Because I didn't want Lily to…

Rita: You can't go on vacation either.

Almost everyone: *gasp*

Rita: Lillie, you're free to go.

Lily got happy for a second.

Rita: Not you.

Lillie went to the front door. Lincoln followed her.

Lincoln: Why did you do that? How did you even know I…?

Lillie: I'm from the future, I know many things that are gonna happen, and I can't let them get changed.

Lincoln: STOP SAYING YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE!

Lillie left.

Lynn Sr.: What has gotten into you, Rita? You're being a huge…

Rita: Everybody but Lily and Lincoln, get in the van.

Almost everyone refused to get in the van because if Lily and Lincoln didn't get to go, they didn't wanna go either.

Mallow: Not me, I still wanna go.

Rita pushed almost everyone into the van and drove off with everyone but Lincoln and Lily.

Lincoln: Well, this is happening apparently. What do you wanna do?

Lily took her painting and hit Lincoln in the face with it. This caused him to hit his head on the floor, knocking him unconscious. Then Lily called Lightning.

Lily: Hey, my mommy decided she doesn't love me anymore, so you wanna come over, throw a party, and trash the house?

Lightning: Sounds good. Not your mommy not loving you, having a party.

Lily: She still loves me, I was being sarcastic.

Lightning: I don't know what the means, but okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Lillie and Anthony were on the couch at his house. Anthony was eating pizza.

Lillie: Then she said I could leave, so I did.

Anthony: …..GO CLEAN MY ROOM!

Lillie: Nieces don't traditionally clean their uncle's rooms, that's not a thing.

Anthony: It's not about tradition, IT'S ABOUT POWER!

Lillie: …Why did you just make a Gumball reference?

Anthony: Because I wanted to.

Lillie: Well, that is a good reason to make a reference.

Anthony finished his pizza.

Anthony: I'm gonna go find the Louds and talk to them.

Lillie: What? That's not what you did today. You can't change that.

Anthony: How do you know every single detail of our lives? Did our future selves never say that something that happened was not important and that you didn't need to know about it? I mean, I'm all for including little details in stories, but there comes a point of ridiculousness.

Lillie: I asked for all the details because I wanted to know.

Anthony: Well, that's dumb. I don't care that it's a change. It's not a change that's big enough to matter.

Lillie: ANY change is big enough to matter.

Anthony: Then explain that.

Anthony pointed at Lightning outside, who was leaving on Nebby.

Lillie: …Well…..I don't have a good enough explanation.

Anthony: I'm just gonna go talk to some people. I can think of tons of changes that would be MUCH more problematic than that. And don't be surprised if I make more changes in the future.

Lillie: If you wanna walk out this door, you're gonna have to go through me!

Anthony threw his plate at the TV.

Grace (from outside): What was that?

Anthony: Lillie threw a plate at the TV.

Grace: She what?!

Lillie: No! No, I didn't! Uncle Anthony did.

Grace: Yeah, like I'm gonna believe Anthony can throw. Get out here!

Lillie and Anthony went outside. Anthony went over to Eureka.

Anthony: There's something involving the Louds I wanna do. Will you help me do it?

Eureka: I'm gonna have to know what it is you're doing first, but I'm sure I'm gonna say no.

Anthony whispered something in Eureka's ear.

Eureka: If that's really all it is, then okay.

 **Later**

Lightning arrived at Lily's house.

Lightning: What's this party for?

Lily: My mommy wants me to stop being a baby, so I say we throw a party and only invite babies!

Lightning: I like the sound of that.

Lightning looked at the TV and saw that Summer Camp Island was on!

Lightning: Let's invite those guys.

Lily: I don't think those are babies.

Susie: You ungrateful BABIES!

Lightning: She says they're babies.

Lily: Just because someone calls someone a baby, doesn't mean they're actually a baby. But okay, whatever.

Lightning: You're gonna invite them?

Lily: Uh-huh. I just need to make a call first.

Lily called Lisa Special and asked for her alternate universe device, which she agreed to let her borrow.

A portal showed up in Oscar's cabin.

Oscar: Look at that. A portal just came out of nowhere.

Hedgehog: Should we go in it?

Oscar: Of course we should.

Pajamas: I wanna come! I wanna come!

Oscar, Hedgehog, and Pajamas went through the portal.

Oscar and Hedgehog: What's going on here?

Lightning: We're having a party.

Oscar and Hedgehog: Cool.

Pajamas: When does the party start?

Lightning: After we invite everybody.

Lily called someone else.

Lightning: Who you inviting now?

Lily: Unikitty and her friends.

Lightning: But they're not babies.

Lily: Don't worry. I've got an idea. I just need you to call someone else first.

Lily told Lightning to call SwaySway and Buhdeuce!

Lightning: Do you guys have a bread that turns you into a baby when you eat it?

SwaySway: 'Fraid not. If you wanna turn someone into a baby, you're gonna have to go to the Fountain of Yeast.

Lightning: Can you do that for me?

SwaySway: Sorry, but that's not our job.

Buhdeuce: Sure we can!

Later, Unikitty and her friends were at the party now as babies.

Lightning: My turn!

Lightning invited Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Rosalina, Baby Donkey Kong, and Baby Wario.

Lily: Okay, I think we've got room for one more guest.

Someone knocked on the door. It was the 5 main characters of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo!

Lightning: Sorry. We only have room for one more. And I'm pretty sure he's the only baby of you guys anyways.

Lightning brought Scooby inside then rudely shut the door.

Fred: You know who I think is behind this? Red Herring!

 **Inside**

The party was going on now.

Lily: Let's destroy this stupid potty!

Lily threw the training potty on the ground and started kicking it a bunch.

Lily: Yeah! I will never ever…

 **Elsewhere**

Rita: …stop wearing diapers.

Mallow: Maybe she wants to keep wearing them so she doesn't have to wait in line for the bathroom.

Rita: I really wish that were it, honey. But unfortunately, it's because she likes poop. And that's another problem on its own.

Lori: Leni, how come you're not upset that Lincoln and Lily aren't here?

Mallow: Why should I be?

Lori: Because they're your brother and sister, and this vacation was supposed to be for the whole family.

Mallow: I don't care. As long as we get to wherever we're going and I like it, I'm good.

Rita stopped at a stoplight.


	6. KHAN!

Then Vanzilla blew up.

Everyone was unharmed.

Rita: Lana, do you think you can fix this?

Lana: No problem, as long as my toolbox survived the explosion.

Mallow (in a rude, sarcastic way): Toolboxes aren't alive, so yours can't SURVIVE anything.

Lori (thinking): Leni would never say that. She would say "I didn't know toolboxes were alive."

Lana started working on Vanzilla.

Lisa: What could have possibly caused this explosion?

Rita: Lily got paint somehow, so I suppose anything is possible. And by the way, I am locking up that paint when we get home.

Suddenly, Anthony showed up with Eureka. Eureka had a tape recorder.

Anthony: She got that paint in Elmore.

Almost everyone: *jump scared*

Lola: What are YOU doing here?

Anthony: I'm here for multiple reasons. She's here because she likes Star Trek.

Eureka: You'll understand why he said that in a second.

Anthony went over to Luan with Eureka.

Luan: Will you go away? Our day's going horribly enough already.

Anthony: I am not offended by the fact that me existing makes you upset. And you won't be so upset about it after I show you this.

Anthony handed Luan a brochure.

Anthony: Have you ever heard of Stairs Con?

Eureka's Tape Recorder: KHAN!

Luan: Stairs Con?

Eureka's Tape Recorder: KHAN!

Anthony: It's a convention about stairs.

Luan was very impressed by what she saw in the brochure.

Rita: Just stairs?

Anthony: Yep.

Rita: And this is a real thing?

Anthony: It is a VERY real thing. You can't get more real or more thing than Stairs Con.

Eureka's Tape Recorder: KHAN!

Luan: This seems awesome! I can't believe I've never known about Stairs Con.

Eureka's Tape Recorder: KHAN!

Anthony: Well, unfortunately, Stairs Con…

Eureka's Tape Recorder: KHAN!

Anthony: …isn't very well known or popular. Also, the reason you've never heard of it is probably because this will be the first time they've ever held Stairs Con.

Eureka's Tape Recorder: KHAN!

Rita and Lynn Sr. had an argument about how she doesn't trust Anthony. Rita didn't like how Lily and Luan had, in her opinion, unhealthy obsessions with things she thought were weird to be obsessed with. Lynn Sr. didn't agree with her.

Luan: This convention looks really cool, Anthony. Thanks for telling me about it. Why are you being nice all of a sudden?

Anthony: What? A guy can't show something of interest to his…


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony: **SISTER?!**

Almost everyone gasped really hard. Mallow was convinced Anthony wasn't being sincere.

Anthony: That's right! That word just came out of my mouth. _Luan is my half-sister! There, I said it, I said it, I said it! Baby, will you take me back? Those are the actual words to the song!_

Lynn Sr.: See? I told you he's coming around.

Rita: How do we know he's not lying?

Lynn Sr.: What does he have to gain from pretending to like Luan?

Rita: I don't know, something.

Lynn Sr.: What does any of this have to do with that restaurant?

Anthony: Is your wife getting more angry about things than she should be?

Lynn Sr.: She has been all weekend.

Anthony: Might I suggest this piece of paper that I printed off of a website called .

Lynn Sr. took the paper from Anthony.

Rita: You're not seriously gonna…?

Lynn Sr.: I'm just gonna look at it out of curiosity. Okay?

Eureka: Anthony, are you serious about liking Luan now?

Anthony: Of course I'm serious about liking Luan now. Why would I call her my sister if I wasn't?

Eureka: But….just…how?

Anthony: I realized it's not her that I hate, I hate what she does.

Eureka: What she does?

Anthony: Tell horrible jokes. More specifically, the way she tells her horrible jokes. And honestly, that unlikeable personality trait of hers isn't nearly as prevalent as my complaints about it would make it seem. The number of jokes I've heard her tell is basically 0. Me hating her for it so much makes legitimately no sense. Anyway, the more Louds I like, the better because I'm related to them so I'd like to have a good relationship with as many of them as possible.

Eureka: …..I'm glad to see you're trying to improve yourself, but this seems so out of no…

Anthony: You wanna see the Anthony you're used to when it comes to the Louds? Can do!

Eureka: I just said I'm glad…

Anthony: Purple one I still don't like, can I ask you something?

Luna ignored Anthony.

Anthony: Purple one I still don't like?

Luna: Are you talking to me? It really seemed like you were, but I was hoping you weren't.

Anthony: You're the one who wears purple. What are you, color blind?

Luna: Yes.

Anthony: …..Sorry I said that then. So what does being color blind mean? I used to think it meant you see in grayscale. But then my mom told me it means you mix up red and green. All that did was make me have a harder time understanding it. I've seen YouTube videos made by color blind people who made it more clear to me. I once read something on the Splatoon subreddit that added to my knowledge on the subject. Then there's the cotton candy guy on Gumball who just made no sense. But what's your color blindness like? Is it like one of the ones I said or do you have some unique, really, really rare kind?

Everything Luna sees appears as different shades of purple to her.

Luna: Shut up! My color blindness is none of your business!

Luna walked away.

Anthony: Wait. I wanted to ask you a question.

Luna: You lost your chance, dude.

Lynn Sr.: I can ask her for you later if you want.

Anthony: Thanks. Ask her if she'd be willing to be in a competition against me where I'm on a team with my friend Whatshername and she's on a team with my friend's friend Sasha and two people both named Corrin on the 19th.

Luan: The 19th? That's the same day as Stairs Con!

Anthony: I KNOW!

Lynn Sr.: What's the competition?

Anthony: I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET!

Lynn Sr.: Oh, I see. Now, about this piece of paper you gave me. Will Rita really stop being angry if I punch her in the face?

Anthony: It says these cures, the other ones being laying on a couch and getting amnesia, MIGHT work and that more than one happening at the same time MIGHT increase their chances of working. It says so right there. Didn't you read it?

Lynn Sr.: If we don't know for sure if it'll work, I don't know if I wanna do this.

Anthony: Then I'll do it for ya'!

Anthony went over to Rita.

Anthony: SHORYUKEN!

Rita fell to the ground because Anthony punched her.

Anthony: Apparently me doing Street Fighter moves on you people is something we do.

Anthony looked at Lynn Jr. and pretended to do something to her.

Anthony: HADOKEN!

Lynn Jr.: …..That's really weird even for you.

Anthony: You just don't know what I'm referencing.

Lynn Sr. went over to Rita and helped her up.

Lynn Sr.: Are you okay, honey?

Rita: I'm fine. But I can't believe I made Lily and Lincoln stay home. We gotta get back to the house. Lana, are you almost done fixing Vanzilla?

Lana: Not even close. Sorry, mom. If you wanna get Lincoln and Lily, you're gonna have to walk home.

Rita: If that's what I have to do, then so be it!

Camerawoman: It isn't what you have to do. My cousin's a taxi driver. I just texted him, he'll be here in 5 minutes.

Rita: ….…..Okay then.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily looked out the window and saw that Rita was coming. She shut the curtains really quickly out of FEAR.

Lily: My mommy's coming! What are we gonna do?!

Lightning: We're gonna keep partyin'! That's what! Why are you so worried?

Lily: Because when she sees this, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!...Which I already am.

Lightning: ….You're in trouble? But…then…how are you throwing a…?

Lily: I can't explain right now! While I'm outside distracting her, you've gotta take this universe thingy and get everybody home. Then you've gotta wake up Lincoln and ask him to help you clean up.

Lightning: Why do I have to do it?

Lily wanted to explain it to her, but she was too nervous to come up with an answer. Lightning started slapping Lincoln across the face repeatedly to try to wake him up.

Lightning: I don't think I can wake him up. I've got an idea though. I'll ask Oscar to put Lincoln's shirt on, so then…

Lily: You really think my mommy will think someone is someone else just because they're wearing their clothes? No one is that dumb.

Lily went outside. She opened and closed the door very carefully so Rita wouldn't see inside the house.

Rita: Lily, I am so sorry about…

Slow music played.

Rita: Don't play that music.

The boom operator shut off the music he was playing on his phone.

Rita: I shouldn't have yelled at you, Lily. Your painting was great. Where is it?

Lily got her painting out of the house. There was a big hole in Anthony and Lillie's spot from when she hit Lincoln with it.

Rita: What? What happened to it?

Lily: Uhh…

Rita: Did you do that because you were in trouble for it? Oh, I am so sorry I punished you for this. You have a great talent here. You should be proud of it. Now let's get your brother and go on our family vacation.

Lily opened the door a little very slowly and saw Lightning slapping Lincoln across the face repeatedly, trying to wake him up. She couldn't wake him up, so she threw him through the opening in the door. He woke up when he hit the ground.

Lincoln: Huh? Mom, you're back?

Rita explained to Lincoln what happened and that Lily and him could come on vacation now.

Lincoln: Is Anthony there?

Rita: Yes.

Lincoln: Then I'll need my hat.

Lily ran inside and slammed the door.

Lincoln: I guess she's gonna get it for me.

 **Inside**

Lily: Lighing, if you value our friendship at all, you will clean up my house.

Lightning: All by myself? Why didn't you ask me before I sent all our guests home?

Lily: Then get them back, I guess. Actually, better idea. We're gonna be gone for a few days, so come back here tomorrow with whoever you can get to help you and clean the house then.

Lightning: That sounds good. I'll do that.

Lily: Thank you so much! Now where's Lincoln's hat?

Lightning: ANTNY'S hat is on the floor over there.

Lily picked up Anthony's, I mean Lincoln's, hat.

Lily: Why is it all wet?

Lightning: Baby Puppycorn was chewing on it. But that's not the only thing Baby Puppycorn did to make it wet.

Lily went outside and gave Lincoln his hat.

Lincoln: Why is it all wet?

Lily: REASONS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Later, where Vanzilla blew up**

Rita, Lincoln, and Lily were there now.

Mallow: Come on, sideways hat! How long can it possibly take to fix a car?!

Lana: ….Oh, you're talking to me.

Mallow: Yes I'm talking to you! How much longer?!

Lana: I don't know. A few hours?

Mallow: How many?!

Lana: About 7, I guess. Will you chill?

Mallow: I am NOT gonna just stand around here and wait for 420 minutes!

Lori: THAT'S IT!

Lori tackled Mallow and pinned her down.

Lori: Literally no one knows my sister Leni better than me. You are NOT my sister Leni! You are going to tell me who you are, what you're doing here, and where the real Leni is RIGHT NOW or I will….I'll…you can say goodbye to your….dang it. I can only think of things that would upset Leni. I don't know what would upset you. Just tell me where she is!

Mallow: She's right here, getting pinned down to the ground by you, and there's nothing you can do to prove otherwise!

Lori: Really? Than spell "Phantump."

Mallow: Yeah, like I'm really gonna fall for that old trick.

Lori: The fact you said that is all the proof I need!

Lori started shaking Mallow back and forth in anger. This made the brain switching device fly out of her pocket.

Lisa: This is one of my inventions, but I destroyed it. How did…?

Luna: Sorry. I took the blueprints and made another one. Me and Leni used it last week because I like being able to see in full color.

Lisa: It's "Leni and I used it last week." Also, I said that the world is not yet ready for body switching technology. I'm going to have to destroy this one as well.

Lisa was about to hit the self-destruct button, but then Lori interrupted her.

Lori: Body switching? Is that what that thing does?

Lisa: Indeed.

Lori: So that's what's going on here. Someone made Leni switch bodies with them.

Almost everyone: *gasp*

Mallow: Yes I did. There, I admit it. And there's nothing any of you can do to get me to switch back until I want to.

Lynn Jr.: There's 12 of us here.

Lana: Plus all our Pokémon.

Lynn Jr.: How do you think you stand a chance?

Eureka: Make that 13.

Eureka expected Anthony to say something.

Anthony: Don't make that 14. I don't wanna be a part of this for multiple reasons.

Mallow: I don't care how many of you there are! And FYI, I also have Pok…

Mallow tried to get her Pokémon out, but couldn't.

Mallow: I don't actually have them on me right now. Doesn't matter! I can take you on all by myself. Not a single one of you looks at all threatening. Especially…

Lynn Jr.: I am so gonna make you regret saying that!

Luan: Me too!

Lynn Jr.: Huh?

Luan went up to Mallow and grabbed her.

Luan: You go give my big sister her body back or I will…

Mallow: Do what? Are you gonna…I don't know what to say because I know nothing about you. Anthony, help me out here.

Anthony: "Am I gonna die from astonishment from you being so good at walking down stairs?"

Mallow: That's not insulting!

Luan: That would work. But I'm gonna do something a bit more…

Luan put her hand on Mallow's face (which is actually Leni's).

Luan: **SHOCKING!**

Luan used her Electric power on Mallow.

Luan: Now go get the real Leni back. NOW!

Mallow: Okay! Okay! I'm on it.

Mallow got the body switching thing and ran off. Luan hit her with electricity again in the butt.

Luan: Glad that's taken care of.

Luan looked at everyone and saw that most of them were mind blown.

Luan: …Dang it.

Anthony: Your joy buzzer is surprisingly powerful.

Lisa: How did you do that?!

Luan: Didn't you hear what Anthony said? It was a joy buzzer.

Anthony: I don't believe it was.

Luan: …Alright, I guess I can't hide this anymore. Remember at my birthday party when Anthony's Emolga bit me?

Almost everyone said yes to Luan.

Luan: Well, she was radioactive somehow, so that bite gave me a superpower. I've been wanting to get rid of it, but…

Rita: Get rid of it? Are you crazy?

Luan: You all want me to keep it? Why? I don't wanna be a superhero, so what could I even use it for?

Lori looked down at her phone.

Lori: Umm…I know something you could use it for.

Lori held her phone in front of Luan. Luan hit it with her electricity. This charged it and it didn't break.

Anthony: You are officially better at using that power than Shazam.

Anthony held up a sign that said "No offense to anyone involved in the production of _Shazam!_. That movie looks awesome."

Luan: Are you sure you want me to keep this power? Because…

Lincoln: Of course we're sure! Having a sister with a superpower is awesome!

Lana: Especially if it's a Pokémon-based one.

Luan realized something. Then she looked at Anthony with an angry glare.

Luan: So THAT'S why you were being so nice to me. You just like my new superpower.

Anthony: No! That's not true. I genuinely want to…

Luan: You hate me and my whole family for no reason, but the second something you think is cool happens to me, you suddenly start calling yourself my brother. I cannot stress enough how much you suck!

Anthony: But…uhhh…

Luan zapped Anthony, making him fly away.

Lincoln: Wait. Anthony already knew about this? How?

Luan didn't know what to say because one of the reasons Anthony knew (and the only reason by Luan's knowledge) involves Shauna & Serena and is a secret.

Lincoln: Are you worried we'll be mad at you for…

Eureka: He knew because Emolga told him.

Lisa: That makes logical sense.

Luan: And just for the record, Lincoln, I had another superpower already, walking down stairs.

Almost everyone groaned. Rita groaned for a bit longer than everyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

Mallow went to the place where her family and Leni were.

Mallow: So, how awful was your day?

Leni: It wasn't awful. I had a great day. These two are wonderful to be around.

Mallow: …You enjoyed your time with them?

Leni: Very much.

Mallow: ….Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaat. Well, sorry to ruin your fun, except I'm not sorry at all, but your manic electric sister gave me the impression that she'll kill me if I don't switch us back.

Leni: My what?

Mallow switched their bodies back. Then she switched their phone cases. I find that detail very important for some reason.

Mallow's dad: What just happened?

Mallow: Last night, I switched bodies with this idiot. You've been with her all day.

Cliff: I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew Mallow would never be nice to me unless something supernatural or sci-fi had happened.

Mallow's dad: Why would you do that, Mallow?

Mallow: Because I didn't want to be with either of you. The family I was with today had like 30 people in it, and they weren't even close to as annoying as you. Especially not as much as the tiny little piece of trash I have for a brother.

Leni: …

Leni punched Mallow in the face. She landed on a couch.

Leni: I'm sorry Mallow, but you're such a jerk that even a nice no fighting person like me had to do something about it.

Leni walked away. Her phone made a noise, so she looked at it.

Leni (reading a text): When you get here, Luan's got something to show you.

Leni: I wonder what it is. Bye, Cliff. Bye, dad…I mean, Mallow's dad. Let's keep in touch. Sorry to leave you here with your horrible family member, but I gotta go. Unless you wanna come with me.

Mallow's dad: Thanks, but we're good.

Cliff: I'd like to go with her.

Mallow's dad: No.

Cliff and Mallow's dad: Bye.

Leni left. Mallow's dad went over to Mallow to make sure she was alright.

Mallow's dad: Are you okay?

Cliff: Hopefully not.

Mallow's dad: Stop it.

Cliff: Sorry.

Mallow: I….I don't…I don't remember anything.

Cliff: She's got amnesia!...Awesome!

 **Later That Night**

Eureka went home and up to Anthony's room.

Eureka: Anthony, can I ask you about something?

Anthony: Of course you can. Any time. What is it?

Eureka: Earlier, you said something like "I'm gonna show you the Anthony you're used to," but then all you were gonna do was politely ask Luna a question. That's not "the Anthony I'm used to." That Anthony would've done something super mean to her.

Anthony: I called her Purple one I still don't like as if it were her name. That's mean.

Eureka: It's rude, but it's not ANTHONY levels, if you know what I mean. I think you actually DO like Luna, you just don't wanna say it.

Anthony: What you think is wrong. There are some Louds I now like having as half-sisters and Luna is not one of them. Luna sucks.

Eureka: Riiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Anthony: Change of subject, what happened with Leni?

Eureka: She got her body back and everything was fine. Speaking of which, you are never gonna believe this.

Anthony: Lana was able to fix the van despite how damaged it was and the fact she's a little kid?

Eureka: No, well yes, that did happen, but that's not what I meant. The person who switched bodies with Leni was Mallow! I wish I had known, it would've made seeing her get zapped by Luan way more satisfying.

Anthony: I already knew it was Mallow.

Eureka: One of the Louds told you?

Anthony: No, I meant I knew the whole time.

Eureka: What? You knew the whole time? How?

Anthony: She said she was gonna do it while we were at the mall.

Eureka: Why didn't you do something?

Anthony: Because I'm the one who gave her the idea.

Eureka: You're what?! What is wrong with….what's the matter with…why would you…

Eureka got down on the floor and started crying.

Anthony: What's wrong?

Eureka: Every time I get mad at you, it makes me wish I didn't live here. Than that makes me wish I was out traveling the world. That reminds me of Clemont, Ash, and Serena. That makes me sad because despite all the searching and searching I did, I was never able to find out what happened to them. I was never even able to find a clue or anything. It only seemed more and more likely every day like there was nothing I could do. _*sobbing*_ I'm sorry. I shouldn't be upset at you about this. It's not your fault.

Anthony: ….You shouldn't apologize to me. You're allowed to feel that way.

Eureka: *more sobbing* Anthony, I'm probably doing nothing but holding onto false hope by asking this, but….Do you think I'll ever be able to get back to my old life?

Anthony: …..

Anthony said nothing.


End file.
